As well known, nails must be clipped and trimmed in order to make them look neat and tidy. In general, there would be sharp burrs left in the outer edge of a newly-clipped nail. Thus, as a common practice, a nail trimmer is used to further process the outer edge of the newly-clipped nail. A conventional nail trimmer generally includes a rough surface with small ridges. The nail trimmer is used to file away the sharp burrs by rubbing the rough surface of the trimmer against the outer edge of the newly-clipped nail.
Conventional nail trimmers are usually of file type or sandpaper type. When in use, they are continuously rubbed against the outer edge of the newly-clipped nail back and forth by manual operation until the sharp burrs in the outer edge of the newly-clipped nail are filed away and the outer edge of the nail is smoothed. Thus, to use the conventional trimmer, the user has to apply a pressure on the trimmer in order to press the trimmer against the outer edge of the nail in a proper manner while he or she moves the trimmer back and forth relatively to the nail. Therefore, conventional nail trimmers suffer from major disadvantages that they are laborsome, uncomfortable and inconvenient to use and that the finished nail can not become smooth and polished to a satisfactory extent.